MegaMan Battle Network: The ZeroEXE Saga
by The Purple Cheese
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I stopped this fic because Zero.EXE was in MM:Network Transmission. If you thought this could've been good sue them, not me.


MegaMan Battle Network: The Zero.EXE Saga  
  
Chapter One: 'Project Z'  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of me, myself, my brother's brother, my sister's brother or I, own MegaMan Battle Network (1, 2, 3 or even 4[?]), any of the characters or things in it and even though Zero.EXE + CrashMan.EXE do not appear in any of the MMBN games they are not my characters as Zero + Crashman - the characters they, quite obviously, are based off of - are Capcom copyrighted. That is all.  
  
A/N: This story is out of continuity as all of the Navis are alive (until I kill some of them off, which I undoutably will) and quite a few of their operators have had a change of heart and are now good guys (I will say who has had a change of heart as I come to them in the story). But then again, if you REALLY want to make it fit it would come after the most recent MMBN game and everyone will have used back up data to bring them back to life. My, wasn't that irritatingly long.  
  
Our story begins in a town, a town with a name, a goddamn stupid name. I mean who in the right mind would name a town ADC-DOH! *Slaps self* I mean ACDC Town. Who would name a town ACDC Town? Can you tell me? Well? Thought not. I mean - but no-one ever knew what I meant because at that moment Lan's voice was heard, shouting the words "You can take your complaints and shove them! Now get back on track!!!"   
  
Fine! Fine! Our story begins in a town in Electopia, ACDC Town to be exact.  
  
"Lan, wake up! W-A-K-E U-P, WAKE UP!!!" bellowed a voice. This voice was no ordinary voice however, it was the voice of the 3 (or possibly 4) times saver of 'The World' ('The World' from MMBN is copyright Capcom), MegaMan.EXE!  
  
"What? Huh? Who? I'm up, I'm up!" was Lan's first response, and, predictably, his second was: "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 9:05, you're late for school!" was the next sentence spoken by the NetNavi, and, predictably enough Lan's response was to leap out of bed, quickly (and scruffily) put on his clothes, and bolt out of his house, down the street and into the school grounds. Then he remembered. It was a Saturday. "MegaMan!" Lan yelled, arousing his neighbours from their Weekend lie-in.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"You should have seen your face!" MegaMan said to a fuming Lan as he ate a late breakfast when they had gotten home from appologising to the inhabitants of ACDC Town. " So, anyway, lets change the subject. What do you want to do to today?"  
  
"Dunno. We could go see dad."  
  
"Good Idea, Lan, let's go!"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Later, at Dr. Hikari's Lab...  
  
"Lan, am I glad to see you!" Dr. Hikari said as he saw Lan come through the elevator door.  
  
"Why's that dad?" Lan answered as he walked the short distance to the comuputer his father was standing at (the upper one where he talks to you about the Chng.Bat, NOT his PC).  
  
"Well," Dr. Hikari hesitated at this point, he hated sending his two sons into danger, "we have Net Crime situations at both Netopia and Kotobuki - the two access points of the Undernet!"  
  
"Well, we're ready for it!" MegaMan replied with enthusiasm, "Just tell us where to go!"  
  
"Yes, I anticipated that response, but I can't let you go just yet. I feel that it's different this time, more dangerous. So, I want you to take some of your friends - as backup - and meet Chaud and ProtoMan at the entrance to Netopia 1 in Den Area 3. Oh, and Lan, MegaMan, take care."  
  
"Don't worry, dad." Lan said over his shoulder as he walked back towards the elevator, "We will". Dr. Hikari stood still for a moment, but resumed his work once again when he heard his son's voice say:  
  
"Jack in!  
  
Megaman, execute!"   
  
He didn't get much work done, however, because a very important-looking scientist came running up to him and said "Dr. Hikari, Dr Hikari! We've just gotten word from Kotobuki! The evil Navis say their operators are initiating the failed 'Project Z'!" 


End file.
